


Statistically Speaking

by SwoodMaxProductions



Series: Hyrule Warriors 2 AU [5]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Abuse, Artificial Intelligence, Conditioning, Demise is a sick fuck, Ganondad and his metal murderchild, Gen, Good!Ganondorf, Good!Ghirahim, Hurt/Comfort, Psychological Trauma, ganondad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24471208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwoodMaxProductions/pseuds/SwoodMaxProductions
Summary: Ganondorf notices something missing from his interactions with Ghirahim.
Relationships: Ghirahim & Ganondorf
Series: Hyrule Warriors 2 AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750702
Comments: 6
Kudos: 100





	Statistically Speaking

**Author's Note:**

> OHHH! JUST CALL ME BUTTER CUZ I’M ON A ROOOOOLLLLLLLLLLL!
> 
> Can’t believe I made another one so fast!
> 
> I AM THE JIMMY JOHN’S OF FANFICTION

Ganondorf didn’t have much information on sword spirits. Almost everything he knew came from Link’s spirit, Fi, and his own, Ghirahim. It was difficult to discern much with only two very different spirits. But there seemed to be something… missing from his interactions with Ghirahim.

“Ghirahim?”

“Yes, Master?”

“Do you have similar calculation capabilities to Fi?”

The question seemed to take the eidolon by surprise.

“Well— yes, of course.”

“I’ve never heard you use them.”

“...Oh.”

~~~

_ “Master? I… don’t understand, what is the purpose of killing Lord—“ _

_ “Shut up,” snapped the traitor god, “I will wage this war as I see fit.” _

_ “But—“ _

_ Ghirahim was lifted off his feet and slammed into the wall in one swift, brutal motion. _

_ “Do you forget, spirit, who your master is?! I will wage. This war. As I see fit.” _

_ “Of— Of course, Master, my apologies—“ _

_ Ghirahim was dropped mid-sentence. _

_ “Good.” _

~~~

_ The battlefield was dominated by a massive, fiery-maned behemoth, cutting through the divine constructs and puny mortal followers of the lesser gods. _

_ He was Nagnas, no, DEMISE, the Demon King, son of the Three, god of war and conquest, Lord of the Devouring Void.  _

_ He laughed at the next advancing construct, a scorpion-shaped creature of light. This was all they had? They truly did not deserve to live. _

_ “Master,” came the voice from his sword, “This place has great strategic value. Taking the artificers alive would—“ _

_ He was silenced by Demise purposely driving his sword into the crystalline ‘stinger’ of the scorpion-construct, causing a magical counterattack directly into the blade. Demise could hear his voice cut off by a cry of pain as he took the attack for his master. _

_ “Shut. Up.” _

~~~

_ The sky child stood ready to do battle, the Goddess… no, Master Sword at full power. Though he was a mere human, he fought like no god or demon they had encountered. The odds were 29 in 78 in favor of the boy. The highest yet. But he knew better than to say it. The years, the centuries of humiliation and and agony had taught him to keep his mouth shut in these situations. _

_ He could only hope the boy got this o— No! No! Not— NO! That the battle was over quickly! _

~~~

“Ghirahim? Are you alright?”

He was snapped from his memories by Ganondorf’s voice.

“Y-yes. Would you… like me to do that?”

“Of course. It’s a very useful ability for someone to have.”

Ganondorf knew that something was wrong. And from his own treatment as Demise’s vessel, he had the sickening feeling that he knew exactly what it was.

“...He hurt you, didn’t he. When you told him things.”

It was far too long before Ghirahim spoke, sunken, haunted eyes staring into Ganondorf’s soul.

“It was uncalled for.”

His rage toward Demise only grew.

“I take that as a ‘yes’...”

Ganondorf sighed. 

“He was wrong, Ghirahim. You are a gift. If there is something I should know, tell me.”

“O-of course! Thank you, Master!”

Ghirahim looked like he was going to shoot into space at any second.

It made Ganondorf happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Ghirahim uses ratios and Fi uses percentages. I don’t remember where on Tumblr I saw that headcanon but I love it.


End file.
